the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ordo Pharisee
The Hebrew Ordo is descended from the modern Jewish people and all their ancestors. They maintain a presence far larger than their numbers through their Jewish networks and insistence on higher education. Aspect of God: Tradition Alliance of the Four Lions Facts: -The Pharisee trace their lineage back five thousand years, to the very man responsible for the first five books of the Bible. They are a people quite literally born from the concept of Tradition and they are a well organized and intelligent race. But they sometimes find it hard to adapt to new times. -The Pharisee prefer to stay with their Jewish people but they are known to possess a wanderlust that draws them out among other lands and peoples. -Relations between the Pharisee and the Nazoreans are like those of two siblings. At times they hate each other, at times they love each other. Normally, though, if someone picks a fight with one, the other will lend assistance if able. -Pharisee often form 'Cabals' (the word Cabal comes from medieval language for Kabbalah). These Cabals are led by the most learned among them, those designated as Teachers. The Teacher with the most seniority will sit atop the 'Chair of Moses' from which he will dispense knowledge on what the group should do and to espouse his teachings. -The weakness of the Pharisee is Salt. While Salt doesn't give them physical damage upon contact, it does inhibit their supernatural abilities. If a Pharisee is in an area with a high concentration of salt (say, a room with salt spread across the floor), the Pharisee won't be able to use their abilities. -Cabals aren't necessarily secretive, but they certainly prefer to be left alone. -Pharisee are rich with laws and traditions, sometimes excessively so. Other Supernaturals who visit them may feel lost in an exotic world as the Pharisee dress in ceremonial clothes and conduct ancient, bizarre rituals. -The Pharisee are an Ordo within the larger Order of Infinity. -The Pharisee have a close relationship with the Order of Prophets. -The special ability of the Pharisee is their ability to acquire new Holy Names which are related to the powers of prophecy, foresight and tradition. -The Pharisee continue the tradition of ancient Israel of replacing any of the proper Names of God with the simple epithet of 'Adonai.' They believe that the Names of God are so sacred they should not even be spoken of directly even when one is talking about them. They often simply refer to God with the general term Adonai (which means Lord or The Lord). Invocation: Pharisee can use Invocation if they have Holy Names, Names which are so existentially empowered that the very act of speaking them affects reality itself. These Names are collected and protected by Pharisee Adepts who keep them listed in Litanies, often scrolls or books whose sole purpose is to list the Names and their nature and effects. Also known as Saint Sorcery, the powers of Invocation can be used by Storytellers to to accomplish any feat necessary to push the plot line ahead. A powerful Pharisee can accomplish supernatural effects of Biblical proportions. It needs to be stressed that Invocation is not magic, you don't put a coin into the machine and get the same thing out every time. Most Names, especially smaller, simpler ones, will produce the same effect time and again, but sometimes The Almighty might see fit to tweak the results and cause something different, for whatever reason. *If you're trying to create your own Holy Names but can't think up any new ideas as to what powers they cause, try visiting the Superpower Wiki for inspiration. Names for God is also a great source. '' ''*Simply reciting a Name will only produce a basic power of that Name. Mastering a Name of God means acquiring 'True Understanding,' which means knowing everything about that Name; it's history, it's connections, what it implies for other things, etc. Invocation and the acquiring of Knowledge go hand in hand, because the more understanding someone has, the greater their specific understanding of Holy Names. *Some Names have been banned by either the State or Rabbis in the past, these kinds of Names are known as the Forbidden Names. *Invocation allows Storytellers and players to 'hijack' the systems of power or magic from other gaming systems and borrow them for use in an Adept story (or they could always make their own). Instead of magic, however, the characters would use the recitation of Holy Names. For instance, Lord of Flames would give a Pharisee access to powers of fire, etc. '' ''*To Invoke a Name, a Pharisee can either speak the Name or write it down or even draw a symbol representing it. *For alternative Names to use for fun, try using Spoof Names. *For numbers or symbols associated with the Divine, see Divine Concepts. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Video: